Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for implementing a railway junction, and more particularly, to an automated rotational platform for the railway switch-junction.
Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to a method and system for implementing a railway junction, and more particularly, to an automated rotational platform for the railway switch-junction.
Conventional railway junctions may have up to fifteen outgoing railway tracks and one or more incoming tracks connected by a switching mechanism. Such railway junction is implemented as a sequence of standard railway switches that create a railway “street junction” used for redirecting one railway track into several to choose from. This arrangement is used at large railway stations and hubs having up to 20 different railway track lines or at a railway depot.
The main shortcoming of a conventional railway “street junction” is a large area occupied by the railway junctions. The railway stations (or hubs) require hundreds of yards of the railway lines for providing efficient splitting of one incoming track into multiple tracks leading to different railway platforms. Additionally, hundreds of yards of railways are required in order to combine these lines back into one (or two) outgoing track. As a result, the railways leading in and going out stations can take up over 2 miles of additional rails.
Another shortcoming of the conventional railway junctions and interchanges is reliability. The railway switches have a relatively short lifespan and require extensive regular services, especially in northern areas in winter period. These services include application of special oils (which have negative effect on environment) and snow (or dirt) removal in order to avoid icing and rusting of the parts of the switch, which can get stuck and become unusable due to dirt, rust, snow and ice. Furthermore, the individual railway switches forming the “street junction” are assembled outside and require difficult mounting procedures and precise configurations. Regular additional configuration adjustments are also required.
Accordingly, a universal automated railway switch-junction, which overcomes the shortcomings of the conventional ones, is desired.